


Discipline, Bananas, and hell

by KissMyAnthea



Series: Daddy Vergil [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: 2yr Nero, Daddy Vergil, Uncle Dante
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:19:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4614441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyAnthea/pseuds/KissMyAnthea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vergil realy has his work cut out for him. Lady and Dante aren't helping this get any easier.</p><p>Basicly a fic based on my Neice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discipline, Bananas, and hell

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I'm going to start possibly posting theses everyday or every two days cause I practicly see my neices and nephews on a daily basis since they are my inspiration to write these.
> 
> Nero's baby talk is actually baised on how my oldest neice talks. She sometimes talks very mature annd other times she doesn't.......in short 2yr old Nero is baised on my neice and Vergil on my sister.

It was exactly two years since Vergil moved into his brother's shop with his tiny child. Dante really enjoyed the kid riling up his brother just by the littlest things. The kid was a reincarnation of Vergil when he was young. 

Dante remembers when his mother ordered them to clean up the play room. Dante had picked up his toys faster than you'd expect, Vergil on the other hand didn't move. He stayed on the floor playing with his samurai action figure. When their mom came back she told Vergil again but responded with a "I don't want to." Vergil ended up with no toys for a week.

Right now he was facing the same problem. Nero was refusing to clean up his toys on the floor. He stayed playing till Vergil got up with his arms crossed.

"Nero it was not a requested. Clean it up." Vergil said again.

"No daddy I don't want to," Nero said with a red building block in his hand.

Vergil really hated that his son was never intimidated by him. Snatching the block out of his son's hand he catches the boys attention.

"Clean it up or I'll smack you," Vergil threats.

Nero still wouldn't budge. The boy really loved to disobey too bad the kid didn't know that Vergil's threats were never empty. Nero was harshly pulled up by the arm and dragged up stairs. 

It was quiet for a while till he heard crying and as routine, Nero came running down to Dante. It was cute that Nero thought Dante could scold Vergil for smacking him, but Dante knew better then to get in between how Vergil disciplined his kid. 

His brother never smacks Nero in public. Lady yelled at him for doing it once. 

Lady really loved buying Nero stuff despite his father's protests. Nero had let it get to his head. The boy demanded that he get a toy gun. Lady had explained over and over that Vergil specifically said no to gun toys. Though she hated the man she respected his rules with his child. So like any other 2 year old, he threw a tantrum. Vergil was really not in the mood to deal with it. Tugging him harshly by the arm Vergil smacked him on his bottom. Nero didn't cry. He wouldn't dare, it would just get him in more trouble. So instead he hugs his leg uttering "Hold ju daddy." 

The stares from all the people in the store annoyed him. Vergil held Nero in his arm's stating loudly that he didn't judge there methods of discipline. That drove the people away. Then coming next was Lady complaining.

Right now Nero sat in Dante's lap burying his face in his uncle's jacket.  
Vergil came down stairs shortly after. 

"Blocks. Now Nero."

Nero ran to the floor to clean up the blocks before hiding them back in the corner. Next to the sofa. Vergil laid down on the opposing sofa and sighed loudly.

"Tired?" Dante asked.

"Never have children Dante," Is all the twin mutters to him.

Then it started again. "Daddy I want a minna." Vergil sighed. All he wanted was a break. His hand waved him away when he rolled on his side. Then began the chanting.

"Minna, minna, minna, minna."

"Dante hand the hellion a banana." Vergil called.

"Not my kid," Dante scoffed. A brown boot was thrown at his face harshly by the older twin. "C'mon kid let's get a banana before daddy blows his top." 

Dante grabbed the small boys hand heading to the kitchen. Nero continued to chant. "Minna!" up until Dante handed him the snack. Never has he ever seen a banana make him so happy. Nero walked away from his uncle to the sofa.  
Wait. Didn't Vergil hate bananas?

"Do not touch me with that!" Vergil yelled with the yellow fruit dangerously close to his face.

"Daddy some!" Nero said happily.

"No. I do not want any of that!" Vergil said trying to keep the food away from touching him. 

Dante could have stopped all this, but sits back at his desk to watch all this go down. His older brother was standing on the sofa running from Nero; who thought it was a game and started to chase him around the shop. This went on for a bit till Vergil caved in. 

His face was priceless. Dante leaned in and watch as Vergil bit into the banana making the funniest face. Like the first time Lady gave Nero a lemon face, Vergil had the exact same expression. Dante couldn't hold it in anymore.

He felt his brother's glare, but ignored it. Nero was bringing out a side of his twin he swore didn't exist. 

"Oi Verge was that banana good?" Dante managed to say.

"Go to hell Dante." Vergil said angrily.

"Go to hell Dante!" Nero said cheerfully. 

Of all times this is when Lady decides to come over. Vergil came to the conclusion he hates being a parent.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeaahh so my sister REALLY hates bananas. Dante getting Nero a banana it's actually baised on a day my sister made me give my neice a banana. 
> 
> Please don't ask where in the hell 'Minna' comes from the word 'Banana'. My neice randomly started saying it and it stuck.


End file.
